MH4U: Miscellaneous Armor
A list of all the Event and Miscellaneous Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and in-game order. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For Japanese text translations and further detailed information please refer to the individual Armor's Article. A link is found above the Armor Set's Image or by clicking the Image itself. For Editors: To add an Armor to this page, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor List Format. To create an individual Armor Article, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor Set Format. These Templates have documentations inside to list all the possible parameters that can be used. __TOC__ Rare 1 Light Belt / スキンライトベルト Iron Belt / アイアンベルト Rare 2 Konchu Vambraces (Blademaster) / クンチュウアーム Konchu Guards (Gunner) / クンチュウガード Rare 3 Gargwa Mask / ガーグァフェイク Jaggi Mask / ジャギィフェイク Dragonlord's Gaze / 竜王の隻眼 Friendship Feather / 友情の羽飾り Rare 4 Konchu Vambraces S (Blademaster) / クンチュウＳアーム Konchu Guards S (Gunner) / クンチュウＳガード Rare 5 Skull Visage / スカルヘッド Skull Mask / スカルフェイス Rare 6 Caravaneer's Armlets / 団長の腕輪 Victory Feather Champion Feather Rare 7 Shadow Shades / シャドウアイ Fan Club Jacket (Blademaster) / モンハン部ジャケット Fan Club Tracksuit (Gunner) / モンハン部ジャージ Rider Jacket (Blademaster) / 狩猟戦線ジャケット Rider Leather (Gunner) / 狩猟戦線ライダース Black Leather Chaps (Blademaster) / ブラックレザーレグス Black Leather Pants (Gunner) / ブラックレザーパンツ Blue Star Armor (Blademaster) / ブルースターシリーズ Blue Star Armor (Gunner) / ブルースターシリーズ Hunter's Camo Suit (Blademaster) / 狩猟迷彩ジャージ Hunter's Camo Jacket (Gunner) / 狩猟迷彩ジャケット Uniqlo Armor (Blademaster) / ユニクロシリーズ Uniqlo Armor (Gunner) / ユニクロシリーズ Star Rook Armor (Blademaster) / スタールークシリーズ Star Rook Armor (Gunner) / スタールークシリーズ Hero's Armor (Blademaster) / 勇者シリーズ Hero's Armor (Gunner) / 勇者シリーズ EX Kirin U Armor (Blademaster) / EXキリンＵシリーズ EX Kirin U Armor (Gunner) / EXキリンＵシリーズ EX Ingot Armor (Blademaster) / EXインゴットシリーズ EX Ingot Armor (Gunner) / EXインゴットシリーズ EX Artian Armor (Blademaster) / EXアーティアシリーズ EX Artian Armor (Gunner) / EXアーティアシリーズ EX Gore Armor (Blademaster) / EXゴアシリーズ EX Gore Armor (Gunner) / EXゴアシリーズ EX Rebellion Armor (Blademaster) / EXリベリオンシリーズ EX Riot Armor (Gunner) / EXライオットシリーズ Patissier's Armor (Blademaster) / パティシエシリーズ Patissier's Armor (Gunner) / パティシエシリーズ Hawkeye Earring / 鷹見のピアス Rare 8 Konchu Vambraces X / クンチュウＸアーム Konchu Guards X / クンチュウＸガード Rare 9 Rare 10 Fan Club Goldsuit Suit (Blademaster) / MHB金ロゴジャケット Fan Club Goldsuit Suit (Gunner) / MHB金ロゴジャケット Star Knight Armor (Blademaster) / スターナイトシリーズ Star Knight Armor (Gunner) / スターナイトシリーズ Rage Armor (Blademaster) / N/A Rage Armor (Gunner) / N/A Anat Armor (Blademaster) / N/A Anat Armor (Gunner) / N/A Varia Suit Armor (Blademaster) / バリアスーツシリーズ Varia Suit Armor (Gunner) / バリアスーツシリーズ Zero Suit Armor (Blademaster) / ゼロスーツシリーズ Zero Suit Armor (Gunner) / ゼロスーツシリーズ Chaoshroom / 混沌のパオ Acorn Helm / どんぐりヘルム Palico Bro / 有難ネコ迷惑 GX Tempest Armor (Blademaster) / GX荒天シリーズ GX Welkin Armor (Gunner) / GX蒼天シリーズ MH4G Exclusive Treason King J Armor (Blademaster) / 反逆王Jシリーズ Treason King J Armor (Gunner) / 反逆王Jシリーズ Legend J Armor (Blademaster) / 伝説Jシリーズ Rare (?) / Unsorted Note: Leaving the Base Headers for the June DLC armors here ready: '' ''These are Unreleased/Unknown for now: Armament Jacket (Blademaster) / 武装戦線ジャケット Armament Leather (Gunner) / 武装戦線ジャケット These are JPN only DLC as of now: Sgt. Frog Mask / ケロロフェイク Zodiac Armor (ゾディアス) (Fairy Tail) Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Event Armor